Haruno Is A Girl?
by Shinju Yoichi
Summary: Dokter Haruno Sakura adalah seorang dokter dengan kelakuan serampangan. ia diminta menjadi psikiater pribadi seorang direktur yang mengidap phobia perempuan. Sakura pun harus menyamar menjadi laki-laki untuk menjadi psikiater pribadinya. Silahkan review sebanyak mungkin \(-.-)/ [PERUBAHAN GAYA BAHASA SETELAH CHAP 5]
1. chapter 1

Haruno Is A Girl?

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Is A Girl? Shinju Yoichi

 **Warning**

Mengandung bahasa campur aduk, cerita ini hanya karangan belaka. Kesamaan apapun adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Karena saya bukan orang kedokteran, jadi ini cuma seadanya aja. Harap dimaklumi. Kadang kusendiri bingung maksudnya apa.

Chapter 1

 _Benarkah sang model InoY berpacaran dengan pegawai dari perusahaan X?_

 _Shimura Sai, seniman muda telah kembali dengan lukisannya yang luar biasa!_

 _Menjadi blog makanan ternama dengan jumlah pengikut lebih dari 7 juta! Uzumaki's Blog!_

 _Seorang direktur cabang perusahaan U kejaran para wanita diduga seorang gay?!_

"Hah?"

Sakura sedang bersantai dari pekerjaannya, ia asik melihat-lihat berita di internet. Dari model yang sedang naik daun, pelukis muda, blog makanan terkenal, semuanya dia baca. Bahkan dia juga termasuk pengikut blog makanan dalam berita itu. Makanan rekomendasi Uzumaki's Blog memang tidak diragukan lagi. Di tengah-tengah berita yang dia baca, sebuah judul menarik perhatiannya.

" _Seorang direktur cabang perusahaan U kejaran para wanita diduga seorang gay?!"_

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Jelas saja dia tertarik, secara direktur yang dimaksud itu direktur cabang Uchiha _Corporation_ yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang menyaingi artis-artis korea. Bahkan teman-temannya banyak yang mengincar si direktur. Walaupun fotonya disamarkan, tapi wajahnya berhasil menembus mozaik macam apapun. Makanya, direktur yang itu, homo? Bukannya peduli juga sih. Walaupun Sakura bekerja di kedokteran bidang kejiwaan atau biasa disebut psikiater, ia gak menghakimi orientasi seksual seseorang. Lagipula sudah sejak lama _gay_ dan _lesbi_ dianggap perbedaan presepsi, bukan kelainan jiwa.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu, kemudian masuk.

"Haruno-san, hari ini anda sudah tidak ada jadwal konseling lagi." Hinata Hyuuga. Asisten sakura di tempat kerjanya. Pekerja magang yang sedang belajar psikologi. Sakura membuka tempat prakteknya sendiri bersama beberapa dokter. Karena itu Hinata ikut dengan Sakura daripada dokter lainnya. Menurutnya, praktik di luar rumah sakit memiliki peluang yang lebih besar belajar berbagai hal.

Sakura melihat jam. Sudah jam 8.30 malam.

"Oh, makasih. Kamu boleh pulang sekarang." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, saya permisi." Hinata keluar dari ruangan Sakura. Sakura melepas jas dokternya dan menyakutkannya a ke gantungan dekat pintu. Sakura pun kembali _browsing_ berita terbaru dengan posisi nyaman. Kacamata dilepas, dua kancing kemeja teratas dibuka, kaki naik ke atas meja, dan punggung menyandar ke kursi.

Kenapa Sakura buka praktik sendiri? Kenapa gak di rumah sakit saja? Jawaban Sakura pasti ' _karena pendapatannya lebih besar!'_. Ia tidak perlu berbagi dengan rumah sakit, keuntungannya lebih besar. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain juga. Itu karena tingkah Sakura yang menurut sebagian orang tidak pantas untuk dokter. Seperti kaki naik ke atas meja, penampilan berantakan, dan lainnya. Padahal kalau di depan pasien Sakura seperti dokter kebanyakan yang sopan dan menjaga tata krama. Tapi sebagai SAKURA kepribadiannya benar-benar luar biasa. Didukung dengan potongan rambut semi-pendeknya yang tidak rata membuat Sakura makin terlihat _preman_.

"Permisi..."

"ANJIR!"

Dan juga mulutnya yang kadang-kadang mengeluarkan kata semacam itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda setengah baya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sakura yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada yang masuk ke ruangannya reflek menurunkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"SIAPA LO! TAU GAK INI JAM BRAPA?!" Teriak Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk. Sakura cukup sensi dengan waktu. Tidak masalah telat mulai, yang penting selesai tepat waktu.

Pemuda itu kelihatan terkejut. Jelas-jelas dia baca papan nama di depan kalau tulisannya "KONSULTASI PSIKIATER DR. HARUNO, DR..." kenapa di dalemnya ada cewek serampangan macam preman gini?

"Saya mencari yang namanya Dokter Haruno." Pemuda itu berusaha sopan, walaupun cewek di depannya luar biasa kurang ajar.

"ITU GUE! NAPA?!"

"MAU APA LU?!"

"Gak percaya."

"EMANG GUE MINTA LU PERCAYA?!" Sakura makin emosi. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Kalo gak ada perlu sana pergi!" pemuda itu diam, lalu duduk di kursi pasien di depan Sakura. "SIAPA NYURUH LU DUDUK?!"

Pemuda itu dengan cueknya, malah memperkenalkan dirinya "Nama saya Itachi Uchiha. Saya butuh psikiater sekarang." Sakura diam sambil melotot.

"Penting."

Sakura mengambil brosur tempat konsultasi nya dan membantingnya di depan pemuda itu. Sempat membuat Itachi kaget. Sakura pun duduk dan mulai mendikte isi brosur yang ia tunjuk.

"Dokter Haruno. Buka senin-kamis jam 08.00 sampai 20.00 diluar jam tersebut dimohon untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu." Kata Sakura.

"Dokter harus mendahulukan kepentingan pasien."

"Gue mendahulukan kepentingan pasien selama jam kerja. Diluar itu bukan urusan gue."

"Dokter. Bukan Anda."

"GUE DOKTER DISINI!" Sakura menunjuk sertifikat ijin praktek yang dia pajang " .Haruno. Kalo tetep gak percaya pergi sana."

"..." Itachi ngeliat Sakura dari atas sampe bawah. _'Biar gimana juga ini orang gak kayak dokter.'_ Pikirnya

"Tolong sampaikan saya buat janji dengan Dokter Haruno besok pagi." Kata Itachi. Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung keluar.

"Dasar geblek! Ganggu orang aja." Sakura pun membersihkan barang-barangnya, bersiap pulang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat.

"WANJIRR! BESOK KAN JUMAT! HARUSNYA GUE LIBUR! AKHHH!"

...

Itachi menunggu di sofa ruang tunggu. Ia berulang kali melihat jam nya. Sekarang sudah jam 11.00. Ini sudah masuk siang hari dan dokter itu belum datang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan bertanya ke orang yang menjaga meja pendaftaran. _Hinata Hyuuga_. Batin Itachi membaca _Name Tag_ nya.

"Permisi. Kira-kira kapan Dokter Haruno datang?" Tanya Itachi

"Anda sudah buat janji?" Hinata menjawab dengan suara halus.

"Kemarin saya buat janji mau datang pagi ini."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Karena sekarang bukan hari kerjanya, jadi dia mungkin agak terlambat." Tempat konsultasi ini memang buka setiap hari, tapi dokternya memiliki hari kerja sendiri-sendiri.

"Agak? Ini sudah mau tengah hari. Tidak bisakah kamu menghubunginya atau apa?" Melihat wajah kesal Itachi Hinata kasihan juga. Itachi sudah menunggu 3 jam tanpa kabar. Baru saja mau dihubungi, tiba-tiba Sakura datang.

"Yo, Asisten Hinata!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haruno-san! Orang ini sudah menunggu."

Itachi melotot, _'Gila, ni orang beneran dokter? Gue lebih percaya si mata putih ini yang dokter'_ batin Itachi

Sakura datang dengan tampilan sedikit lebih baik dari kemarin. Celana _jeans_ panjang, _sweeter_ coklat dengan dalaman kaos putih, dan rambut diikat.

Sakura melirik ke Itachi. Lalu melangkah masuk ke ruangannya. Itachi hanya diam. Melihat itu Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"Ngapain disitu? Masuk." Itachi terkesiap. Dia mengikuti sakura masuk ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Hinata baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Loh, orang tadi minta aku ngehubungi Haruno-san. Berarti dia gak punya nomornya, kayaknya mereka gak deket. Tapi kemaren waktu aku pulang Haruno-san gak bilang apa-apa kalo hari ini ada pasien. Setahuku juga di jadwal gak ada pasien. Trus mereka kapan ketemunya?" tanya Hinata ke diri sendiri.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Sekarang Sakura memakai jas dokternya.

' _Kalo kayak gini dia jadi mirip dokter'_

"Jadi anda punya gejala apa?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Itachi lagi-lagi kaget dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

"Anda berubah banyak." Kata Itachi. Sakura menatap Itachi.

"Karena kemarin bukan jam kerja saya. Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

"Bukan saya, adik saya."

"Kenapa bukan adik anda yang datang kesini?"

"Karena dia tidak mau diobati."

Gantian Sakura yang menghela nafas.

"Menyembuhkan pasien yang tidak mau diobati itu lebih susah dari mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami." Melihat wajah Itachi, Sakura melanjutkan "Memangnya adik anda kenapa?"

"Dia punya phobia"

"Oh?" Sakura tertarik dengan phobia. Dia sudah lumayan banyak bertemu orang dengan berbagai phobia.

"Aku ingin anda sebagai psikiater pribadinya. Dia memiliki pekerjaan dan menolak datang ke tempat konsultasi. Tentu saja akan dibayar sepantasnya."

' _Kayaknya orang kaya nih. Pasti lumayan bayarannya.'_

"Boleh saja, selama hanya jam tertentu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Memangnya adik anda phobia apa?"

"Perempuan" jawab Itachi.

"Oh? Saya belum pernah mengobati orang yang phobia perempuan." Sakura terdiam.

' _Phobia perempuan?'_ Batin Sakura.

"Anu, Saya ini perempuan." Kata Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya.

' _Tentu saja dia perempuan_.' Batin Itachi

"Saya tahu."

"Bukannya sebaiknya memakai dokter laki-laki?"

"Tidak. Hanya anda yang cocok."

Bersambung

A/N : Yeyy! Selesai \\(-.-)/ fic naruto pertama. Silahkan merepiuw sebanyak-banyaknya. Sekalian promosi fic Author yang _'From Detective to Teacher'_ juga minta repiuw~ :v semangat untuk melanjutkan didukung dari repiuw yang ada. \\(-.-)/


	2. Chapter 2

Haruno Is A Girl?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Is A Girl? © Shinju Yoichi

 **Warning**

Mengandung bahasa campur aduk, cerita ini hanya karangan belaka. Kesamaan apapun adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Karena saya bukan orang kedokteran, jadi ini cuma seadanya aja. Harap dimaklumi. Kadang kusendiri bingung maksudnya apa.

Chapter 2

"Bisa tolong jelaskan. Saya tidak mengerti." Kata Sakura dengan heran.

"Sebenarnya adik saya sudah bertemu beberapa psikiater, walaupun semuanya laki-laki. Sayangnya semuanya berhenti..." Itachi menggantung perkataannya.

"Kenapa? Apa semua psikiaternya suka dengan adik anda? Lalu mereka berhenti karena tidak mau mengakui kalau mereka _belok_?" Tanya Sakura. Itachi melotot.

' _Gak gitu juga kali. Gila amat imajinasi ni cewek. Tapi emang adek gue laris sih.'_ Itachi membatin.

"Bukan... Karena kelakuannya." Sakura menunggu Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya. Itachi berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan situasi adiknya.

"Saat itu, psikiater pertama berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan berbagai metode. _Hypnotherapy, Neuro Linguistic Progamming,_ bahkan obat anti depresan. Semuanya tidak berhasil, malah membuatnya memburuk karena terus mengingatkan traumanya. Itu membuat adikku berpikir pengobatan semacam itu tidak berguna. Akhirnya dia memperlakukan psikiater itu denganburuk agar dia berhenti. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai ke psikiater lainnya."

"Separah apa perlakuannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ehem..." Itachi berdeham.

"DASAR ORANG GILA! LEBIH BAIK URUSI SAJA URUSANMU! AKU TIDAK BUTUH WANITA! ITU TERASA SEPERTI MENYURUHMU SUKA DENGAN PRIA! KAMU CUMA MENGINCAR UANGKU KAN?! DASAR SAMPAH! LEBIH BAIK KAMU MENIPU BEBERAPA WANITA BODOH DILUAR SANA!" Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Kaget karena Itachi tiba-tiba berteriak di depan Sakura.

"Itu yang kuingat saat aku mau mengunjungi adikku. Dia sedang meneriaki psikiaternya." Lanjut itachi

"Kurasa itu tidak terlalu parah."

"Benarkah?" Itachi tidak mengira ada yang bilang perkataan adiknya _tidak terlalu_ parah.

"Saya pernah mendengar yang lebih gila dari itu. Sungguh hanya karena itu para psikiater pergi?"

"Dia juga mengabaikan ketika diajak bicara. Juga meyuruh psikiater itu berdandan menjadi wanita dengan alasan sebagai bagian dari terapinya. Adikku bahkan mempermainkan mereka, seperti berjanji dia akan konseling jika mereka bersih-bersih ruangan, membuat makanan, mencuci, juga..."

"Intinya adikmu ingin menjadikan mereka mainan. Kuakui itu sedikit berlebihan, bahkan walau mereka laki-laki." Potong Sakura.

"Bahkan psikiater terbaik pun tidak tahan dengan kelakuan adikku." Kata Itachi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa justru memilih saya yang hanya psikiater biasa? Terlebih seorang perempuan?"

"Saat meminta rekomendasi, ada seseorang yang mengatakan tentang anda. Katanya anda dikenal dengan sikap yang tidak biasa dan _unik_ , karena itu kupikir anda bisa menangani adikku. Saya juga tidak mengira kalau ternyata anda seorang perempuan." Sakura mendengarkan dengan mata menyipit.

' _Gimana gue tau kalo dia perempuan. Orang bilang Dokter Haruno itu ketua geng bisnis gelap yang menyamar saking ngerinya. Kasar, kejam, cuek, tidak peduli, dan sikap buruk lainnya dibilang bagaikan amplop dan perangko, melekat kuat di Dokter Haruno. Julukannya aja 'Bos Besar' diantara dokter lain. Perempuan macam apa itu?'_

Sakura melirik jam di dinding. Sudah waktunya selesai.

"Saya sudah selesai, jadi saya akan berhenti bicara dengan mode kerja. Anda bisa bicara lebih santai." Kata Sakura

"Ngg...Baiklah?" Itachi menjawab dengan nada bertanya.

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik napas. Buang.

"Fyuhh..." Itachi melihat Sakura mengatur nafasnya. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"GILA LU! Lu nyuruh gue kerja sama orang _sarap_ kayak gitu?! Ogah!" Seperti biasa perubahan cara bicara Sakura memang mengagumkan.

"Tolonglah ada lagi psikiater yang mau menangani adikku." Itachi berkata jujur. Tidak ada lagi psikiater laki-laki yang tersisa untuk adiknya.

"Kalo gitu kagak usah diobati! Pasangin aja dia sama cowok. Kan beres."

' _Beres gundulmu.'_

"Sensei akan digaji 2 kali lipat dari biasanya!" Itachi terlihat berpikir.

"3 kali lipat." Sakura menaikkan tawaran.

"Setuju!" _akhirnya adik gue ada yang ngurusin._

"Kalo gitu gue bakal liat sendiri separah apa phobia adek lu. Kapan gue bisa ketemu?"

"Senin. Sensei bisa langsung datang ke kantornya."

"Okelah. Lu jangan bilang apa-apa sama adek lu. Atur aja gimana gue ketemu dia. Omong-omong dia kerja dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mengambil air dari dingin _dispenser_.

"Uchiha _Corporation_. Dia seorang direktur cabang."

"Uchiha?"

' _Rasanya pernah dengar'_ batin Sakura sambil meminum airnya.

"Aku belum bilang? Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

"OHOK!"

Sakura tersedak.

Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang baru kemarin ia baca di berita.

 **...**

Senin, hari yang entah ditunggu atau tidak bagi Sakura. Di tengah teriknya matahari, disinilah dia sekarang.

Gedung Uchiha yang maha agung.

Dia merubah penampilannya demi bertemu sang direktur. Sebenarnya tidak berubah banyak. Sakura memakai kemeja putih dan _sweater_ biru dongker, celana jeans hitam, sepatu kets putih, serta tas ransel coklatnya. Dia merapikan rambutnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat seperti perempuan—walaupun rambutnya yang biasa juga tidak seperti perempuan—sehingga berbentuk seperti hidan, pasien di rumah sakit jiwa yang sangat tergila-gila dewa jahsin nya, tapi sedikit berantakan agar lebih keren. Dengan tambahan topi _baseball_ hitamnya, penampilannya sangat mirip dengan laki-laki. Sakura melirik jam tangan laki-laki yang dia beli di pinggir jalan menuju kesini.

"Itu si keriput mana sih. Katanya mau nge-sms." Sungguh contoh dokter yang tidak sopan pada kliennya.

 _BWAHAHAHAHA_

 _Ringtone_ sms dengan bunyi tawa perempuan berbunyi dari hp Sakura

'Sensei bisa masuk sekarang. Dia sedang di ruangannya di lantai teratas. Aku juga ada disana.'

"Dasar lelet. Dikira nunggu diluar itu enak apa. Seengaknya beliin gue es atau apa kek." Omel Sakura sambil melangkah ke dalam gedung.

Sakura berjalan dengan santai. Entah karena aura yang terlalu membaur, atau Sakura yang berjalan dengan entengnya, atau karena memang tidak ada yang memperhatikan, tidak ada yang menghentikan Sakura yang langsung menuju _lift_. Padahal gedung itu tidak gampang dimasuki. Sakura menekan tombol lantai teratas. Dia hanya berdua di dalam _lift_ dengan seorang pria berambut nanas. Pria itu keluar di lantai 4, sehingga Sakura sendirian sampai lantai teratas.

 _TING_

Pintu lift terbuka. Saat Sakura keluar hanya ada satu pintu yang lumayan besar disana, Sakura yakin itu ruang direktur. Sakura langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Baru sedikit yang terbuka, dia mendengar suara orang di dalam.

"Nii-san. Sebenarnya kenapa kamu terus disini. Penganggu." Suara seseorang yang baru pertama didengar Sakura berbicara.

"Tidak apalah. Sebentar lagi aku pergi kok." Suara Itachi terdengar juga dari dalam ruangan itu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak Sakura mengetuk pintu. Hanya sekali, dan dia langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Siang! Saya karyawan yang direkomendasikan Itachi-san untuk bekerja dengan anda! Haruno Saku! Mohon bantuannya!" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat, lalu tegak dengan senyuman. Dia sudah mengatur drama singkat dengan Itachi agar bisa bekerja dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen di mejanya hanya bisa _melongo_. Dia terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata. Tiba-tiba saja makhluk pink ini datang ke ruangannya dan bilang akan bekerja dengannya.

"Kudengar sekretarismu keluar karena keluarganya pindah ke luar negri. Jadi kucarikan yang baru." Kata Itachi sambil minum air dengan santai di sofa.

Sasuke masih memproses. Dia melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Bawah ke atas. Kemudian memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Apa-apaan..." Sasuke menatap kakaknya.

Sakura mempertahankan senyum terbaiknya.

' _Demi gaji 3 kali lipat'_

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N : Cerita ini baru kepikir waktu gue ngetik. Jadi bisa aja ceritanya rada gimana gitu. Gaya bahasa, alur, semua tergantung imajinasi dan ke _sreg_ an hati Author. Jadi tolong dimaklumi. Dan Author masih promosiin fic _From Detective to Teacher_ nya conan :v silahkan merepiuw sebanyak mungkin \\(-.-)/

Makasih buat yang udah repiuw

Dark Sakura, Jeyhwasukasasu23, radtyaink, dewisetyawati411, Khoerun904, sofi asat, matarinegan, Lin Xiao Li, Haruno Bara0201, DaunIlalangKuning, Nurulita as Lita-san, Ibnu999, Richi, KujyoNozara, ddafmipa97, hanazono yuri, HaruSaku-chan, fujiwara, Kenma Plisetsky, Rafa538, Shonee27


	3. chapter 3

Haruno Is A Girl?

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Is A Girl? Shinju Yoichi

 **Warning**

Mengandung bahasa campur aduk, cerita ini hanya karangan belaka. Kesamaan apapun adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Karena saya bukan orang kedokteran, jadi ini cuma seadanya aja. Harap dimaklumi. Kadang kusendiri bingung maksudnya apa.

 **Chapter 3**

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, Aniki." Sasuke bertanya dengan nada perintah. Itachi hanya menjawab dengan santai.

"Sudah kubilang dia sekretarismu."

"Aku tidak butuh! Terutama dengan orang macam dia!"

"Kamu bahkan belum bicara dengannya. Dan kamu tidak perlu butuh. Karena aku atasanmu, dan aku memerintahkannya untuk jadi sekretarismu." Setelah itu Itachi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang diam menatap pintu kepergiannya. Namun hanya sebentar, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke diam menatapnya. Cukup lama sampai Sakura merasa kakinya kesemutan karena dia berdiri dari tadi.

' _Anjir, ini gue ngomong sama orang apa kandang ayam sih. Diem aja dari tadi._ ' Batin Sakura

"Anu..."

"Besok." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Lalu langsung memilah dokumen di depannya.

"Ha?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung. Sasuke memperjelas kata-katanya "Kamu mulai kerja besok."

"Terus sekarang saya ngapain?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menatap Sakura seolah Sakura adalah alien yang jatuh ke mars.

"Pergi dari sini." Perintah Sasuke sambil men- _deathglare_.

' _Berarti gue libur dong? Yeyy!'_

"Siap, Direktur!" Sakura memasang posisi hormat dengan senyumnya. Kemudian langsung pergi secepat mungkin sampai tanpa sengaja membanting pintu.

Sasuke heran. Baru pertama ada orang yang senang dia usir.

"Dasar gila." gumamnya

...

 _BWAHAHAHAHA_

Saat sampai di depan apartemennya. _Ringtone_ sms milik Sakura kembali terdengar. Terpampang tulisan _kakak Uchiha gila_

'Gimana, Sensei? Adikku setuju sensei jadi sekretarisnya kan?'

'Telpon gue' Balas Sakura. Tak lama terdengar nada panggilannya.

 _YOU HAVE A DAMN SHIT CALL! ANSWER IT!_

Nada panggilan Sakura membuat orang yang lewat di sekitarnya menoleh kaget. Jangan salahkan dia. Saat kebingungan memilih nada panggilan yang keras, Sakura menentukan untuk merekam suaranya sendiri. Dan itu kata-kata yang terpikirkan saat itu. Bayangkan hp nya berbunyi saat tengah malam, dia pasti terbangun. Itulah alasannya men _silent_ hp nya saat bekerja.

KLIK

Sakura menempelkan hp ke telinganya sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya.

" _Sensei?"_

"Adek lu bilang gue bisa kerja besok."

" _Oh, kukira dia mau berhentiin sensei. Baguslah kalo gitu. Sekarang sensei ngapain?"_

"Peduli amat lu. Suka-suka gue mau ngapain."

' _Orang nanya baik-baik. Gak bisa santai apa jawabnya.'_ Batin Itachi

"Gue baru inget, tadi gue mau nanya lupa. Kerjaan gue di kantor ngapain?"

" _Sensei cuma perlu ngatur jadwalnya Sasuke kok. Atau perlu kusuruh orang lain jadi sekretaris bayangan?"_

"Lu kira gue bego?! Gini-gini gue juara kelas!"

' _Bah, juara kelas? paling tingkat SD.'_

" _Yaudah kalo gitu. Oiya, kenapa tadi sensei minta telpon? SMS kan bisa. Atau sensei yang nelpon."_ Tanya Itachi heran

"Hemat pulsa." Setelah itu Sakura mematikan telponnya. Sementara Itachi melongo mendengar jawabannya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia langsung mengganti baju menjadi kaos dan celana tiga perempat, lalu bersantai di sofa. Kemudian ia teringat kalau selama menjalankan misi dia harus cuti. Ia pun mencari kontak Hinata di hpnya. _Asisten Indigo_.

Titt...titt...

KLIK

"Ah, Hinata! Aku—"

" _Telpon yang anda tuju sedang tidak terpasang. Silahkan coba hubungi beberapa saat lagi. The number you are—"_ Sakura mematikan hpnya.

"Kurang ajar!" katanya sambil melempar hp nya ke sofa.

Karena tidak bisa dihubungi, Sakura akhirnya mengirimkan sms ke Hinata kalau dia cuti sebulan.

"Boosaannnnn..." Sakura dari tadi hanya mengganti _chanel_ tv. Dia sedang malas keramas, jadi gaya rambutnya belum berubah dari kantor Uchiha. Dia menyebut gaya rambutnya _spy-style_ karena gaya rambut itu digunakan untuk menyamar.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan mengunjungi temannya. Dia mematikan tv lalu keluar apartemennya. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu, mencegah terjadinya pencurian pakaian dalam. Walaupun yang dicuri itu pakaian dalam laki-laki. Tidak ada salahnya jaga-jaga kan? Mungkin saja tiba-tiba pencurinya _insyaf_ kembali ke jalan yang benar lalu mencuri pakaian dalam wanita.

TING TONG

Sakura pergi ke kamar apartemen di sebelahnya. Ia memencet bel sekali. Tidak ada jawaban.

TING TONG TING TONG

Dua kali masih tidak ada jawaban.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Sakura memencet bel dengan kecepatan penuh.

"BERISIK WOY!" Teriakan seorang pemuda dari dalam menghentikan aktivitas menekan belnya.

CEKLEK

Pemuda itu membuka pintu "SIAPA HAH?! KALO LO RENTENIR PERGI AJA! GUE TERLALU GANTENG BUAT NGUTANG!...eh, Saku...ra?"

"Yo, Kyuu. Sori gue bukan rentenir." Kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya.

"..." Pemuda itu diam

"Apa?"

"BWAHAHA! RAMBUT APAAN TUH! EMANG LU SI PASIEN SAKIT JIWA ALIRAN JAHSIN APA! GILA NGAKAK!" pemuda itu tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutnya sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Sakura hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihatnya tertawa.

BUAKK

Sampai tawanya terhenti karena Sakura menendang pemuda itu sampai terjungkir ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

...

"Jadi kenapa lu mau nerima kerjaan kayak gitu?" Kyuubi—pemuda yang tadi ditendang Sakura karena menertawakannya—bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang mempersiapkan _playstation_ miliknya. Setelah Sakura menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir kejadian nya bertemu Uchiha, dia meminta Kyuubi main game dengannya.

"Lumayan gajinya 3 kali lipat. Buat nambah tabungan."

"Gue sih teserah lu mau kerja apa yang penting bener. Tapi kenapa lu gak balikin tuh rambut ke bentuk asalnya?"

"Gue males keramas. Gue pake gel rambut kebanyakan, jadi rambut gue kaku." Jawab Sakura sambil menancapkan kabel _playstation_ ke tv.

"Mau gue keramasin?" Kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum jahil. Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Beneran? Gue uda gak keramas seminggu."

"Gila... Jangan deket-deket gue lu." Kata Kyuubi dengan muka ilfil yang dibuat-buat. Sakura tertawa.

"Udah nih. Ayo maen." Mereka memainkan banyak game dengan berbagai jenis. Dari _Guitar Hero, Need for Speed, Basara 2 Heroes, Digimon 3 Adventure,_ bahkan sampai _Tom Jerry_.

Sakura tidak percaya kalau ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang bersahabat. Pasti salah satunya menyimpan rasa, atau setidaknya pernah. Tapi bukan berarti pertemanan antar lawan jenis tidak mungkin. Dia sudah menganggap Kyuubi saudara sendiri, namun sebagai laki-laki dan perempuan ada batas yang tidak boleh terlewati.

Karena itu Sakura dan Kyuubi benar benar memiliki hubungan yang seperti saudara tanpa perasaan ketertarikan antar lawan jenis. Karena itu jika ditanya, Sakura akan menjawab dengan senang hati bahwa Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah saudaranya. Dan Kyuubi juga menganggap Sakura saudaranya.

"Ah payah lu. Kalah mulu." Kata Kyuubi sombong. Sakura kesal, karena memang dari tadi dia yang kalah.

"Berisik lu! Dasar mahasiswa abadi!" Sakura menyinggung topik sensitif bagi Kyuubi.

"Gue cuma telat 2 tahun! Bentar lagi juga gue lulus!"

"Hah, gue lulus cuma 2,5 tahun. Sekarang siapa yang payah?" Kata Sakura sambil menyerigai.

"Berisik! Gue gak lulus bukan karena bego!" Yah, Kyuubi memang tidak lulus karena sering bolos. Dan sebenarnya bukan bolos, melainkan lupa jam kuliahnya dan baru ingat saat mata kuliahnya sudah selesai.

"Oh, Gitu? Bodo..."

"Dasar nenek tua!" Sekarang Kyuubi yang menyinggung topik sensitif bagi wanita

"GUE GAK TUA! GUE BARU 25 TAHUN!" Teriak Sakura. Dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut.

Pertengkaran juga termasuk bentuk kasih sayang...kan?

...

Setelah capek saling memaki, Sakura pulang ke kamar apartemennya. Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha besok. Namun ia tidak menemukan kunci apartemennya dimanapun. Sakura menoleh ke pintu sebelah yang baru ia tutup.

' _Sial'_

Dia pun kembali memencet bel pintu laknat itu.

Bersambung

A/N : Astaga... padahal uda niat mau bikin chap panjang. Mungkin chap selanjutnya yah... mungkin loh. Karena ini tergantung inspirasi lewat. Author mau curhat dikit :v mendadak tegang nulis fic sasusaku soalnya sadar diantara reviewers ada senpai sasusaku maupun senpai di fanfic :v

silahkan merepiuw sebanyak mungkin \\(-.-)/

Makasih buat para reviewers

dewisetyawati411, JennebiJane, Khoerun904, Ricchi, Ibnu999, Fujiwaraa, Laifa, bir pletok, mikaella nanachi, Jeyhwasukasasu23, disu, Ranindri, Kenma Plisetsky, Avra Elliosa, Nurulita as Lita-san, ErlevSS, , suket alang-alang, Miko1415.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruno Is A Girl?

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Is A Girl? Shinju Yoichi

 **Warning**

Mengandung bahasa campur aduk, cerita ini hanya karangan belaka. Kesamaan apapun adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Karena saya bukan orang kedokteran, jadi ini cuma seadanya aja. Harap dimaklumi. Kadang kusendiri bingung maksudnya apa.

 **Chapter 4**

Berkat saran Kyuubi, Sakura memakai wig hitam ketika bekerja. Saat melewati kaca menggunakan wig itu Sakura mengingat perkataan Kyuubi.

" _Jidat lu yang lebar itu malah makin keliatan kalo ditata pake gaya penggila jahsin itu. Mending pake wig aja, gue ada nih."_

"Sialan, gue jadi kesel. Kagak usah bilang jidat gue lebar juga kali." Gumamnya. Ini hari pertama bekerja, Sakura mempersiapkan diri pergi ke kantor. Kemeja biru muda, jas biru tua, dan celana hitam. Sakura tidak punya dan tidak bisa memakai dasi, jadi dia berpikir sebaiknya tidak usah pakai. Tak lupa juga ia memakai sepatu milik Kyuubi yang sudah ia semir sampai mengkilat. Ia kembali merapikan letak wig nya agar tidak mudah lepas.

"Gue emang keren." Katanya sambil berkaca dan berpose ala model majalah.

Sakura duduk di meja kerjanya yang ada di ruangan sebelah kantor Sasuke. Baru saja ia duduk, Sasuke berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu...ngg...Direktur?" Sakura belum menentukan panggilan untuk _atasan_ nya itu.

"Siapa kamu?" Katanya. Sakura kaget.

" _Lah? Baru juga ketemu kemaren."_

"Saya Sekretaris anda yang baru. Haruno Saku—Haruno Saku." Hampir saja Sakura menyebutkan nama aslinya. Sasuke memasang wajah curiga, hanya sesaat. Kemudian dia membuka suara.

"Rambutmu, kemarin kan warna pink." Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. _"Astaga, emang gue cuma bisa dikenali lewat warna rambut?"_

"Saya pikir rambut saya kemarin kurang cocok untuk bekerja."

"Baguslah kalau sadar." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menunjukkan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Tiba tiba Sasuke menyodorkan kertas kecil ke arahnya "Tulis."

Sakura pun melihat kertasnya. _"Kosong"_ Batinnya Ia pun mengambil pulpen dan bersiap menulis. "Apa yang harus saya tulis?"

"Nomor." Sasuke menjawab dengan irit.

" _Nomor apa bego! Kalo ngomong yang jelas, kaga pake pulsa juga! Nomor rumah? Hp? Pakaian? Bh? Eh... kayaknya yang terakhir gak mungkin sih."_

Sakura hanya diam melihat Sasuke.

"Hp." jawabnya lagi.

"Ah." Sakura pun menuliskan nomornya dan menyerahkannya ke Sasuke. "Untuk apa?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan berlalu ke ruangannya.

"Lah, kampret nih orang." Gerutu Sakura.

Sakura menyesal menulis nomornya untuk Sasuke. Di hari pertama bekerja, ia terus di suruh melakukan ini itu. Dari yang penting, gak penting, sampe gak jelas buat apa dikerjain. Sasuke terus meneror nya dengan telpon dan sms.

" _Cek lagi dokumen yang ada di mejamu."_

" _Buatkan kopi."_

" _Lihat ada berapa dokumen di mejamu."_

" _Carikan bunga untuk ruanganku."_

" _Hitung mobil di parkiran perusahaan."_

Sakura dengan sangat _sabar_ melakukan yang disuruh atasannya itu. Kecuali untuk menghitung mobil di parkiran. Sakura asal menjawab dengan yakin. Tapi Sasuke bertanya ke satpam yang menjaga pintu masuk parkiran dan bertanya jumlah mobil yang ada. Jadilah Sakura menghitung sendiri mobil yang ada, belum lagi saat ada yang keluar masuk. Saat melapor Sasuke hanya menjawab "Oh." Saja. Itu membuat Sakura membanting pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Sakura melihat jam di hp nya. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang dan dia belum mengerjakan _pekerjaan_ apapun.

 _BWAHAHAHAHA_

 _Mahasiswa Abadi_

Sakura membuka sms dari Kyuubi.

'Enak jadi pekerja kantoran?'

'Enak pala lo! Gue mau gila kerja disini!' Balas Sakura

Tiba-tiba hp nya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari Sasuke.

 _Uchiha cebol is calling.._

Jangan salah paham. Dia menamai itu bukan karena Sasuke pendek. Karena kontak Itachi di hp nya _Kakak Uchiha_ dia berpikir memberi nama Sasuke _Adek Uchiha_ tapi karena ia kesal dengan Sasuke jadi diganti _Uchiha cebol._ Tapi memang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

KLIK

"..." Sakura hanya diam. Di hari pertama bekerja, Sakura sudah capek dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau datang sebagai psikiater pribadinya.

" _Datang ke ruanganku."_ Setelah itu Sasuke memutus panggilan.

Hanya seperti itu. Menelpon, memberi perintah, membuat kesal, dan menelpon lagi.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, bahkan tanpa mengetuk sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak keberatan setelah melihat wajah jengkel Sakura.

"..." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam. Kalau Sasuke irit bicara, Sakura juga bisa.

Sasuke menunjuk tumpukan dokumen yang berantakan di meja tamunya. "Klasifikasikan semua itu."

Sakura melotot _"Anjir, banyakan dokumen itu daripada tenaga gue."_ Baru saja mau protes, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak boleh pulang sebelum selesai." Dan Sasuke pun mengambil tasnya lalu keluar ruangan. Mata Sakura mengikuti Sasuke.

" _Lah dia nya pulang? Kamfret bener..."_ Sakura kembali menatap tumpukan dokumen itu. Ia sempat berpikir untuk protes ke Itachi. Tapi ini bagian dari pekerjaannya, jadi dia harus melakukannya.

Dan begitulah, Haruno Sakura melewati malam menginap di kantor Sasuke bersama dokumennya.

"Aku pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil melepas sepatunya.

" _Welcome home!_ " Teriakan seseorang dari dalam rumah mengejutkannya.

' _Gue kan tinggal sendiri, kenapa ada yang jawab?'_ Batinnya. Dan pemandangan selanjutnya membuat Sasuke ingin menendang orang yang masuk ke rumahnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Aniki." Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Itachi memakai celemek, berdiri di dekat meja yang penuh makanan sambil membawa _spatula._

"Menyambut adikku tersayang." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Menjijikkan" Sasuke langsung melangkah pergi ke arah kamarnya.

"Setidaknya makan dulu!" Sasuke mengabaikannya dengan menutup pintu kamar.

"Apa sensei baik-baik saja dengan orang yang bertingkah laku begitu ya..."

Di kamar Sasuke mandi dan mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumahan. Dia menatap hp nya yang tergeletak di kasur.

"Hmph... paling juga dia kabur. Malah bagus, jadi ada alasan buat mecat dia." Sasuke yakin Sakura tidak mengerjakan tugas yang dia suruh. Dokumen itu memang banyak, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengklasifikasikannya. Sebenarnya juga tidak penting dokumen itu dikelompokkan atau tidak. Tapi kalau memang bisa itu akan membantu.

Sasuke kaget.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Saat membuka pintu ruangannya, dia disambut dengan sekretarisnya—sekarang dia mengakuinya—tertidur di sofa dengan jas tergeletak di sandaran sofa. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, memperhatikan makhluk yang tertidur itu. Masih memakai kemeja kemarin sekretarisnya itu tertidur dengan posisi telentang, matanya berkantung, dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke menatap meja di dekat sofa. Dokumen-dokumen tertata rapi sesuai kelompoknya disana. Sasuke berdecak kagum—yang sangat jarang—setelah mengeceknya, hanya semalam sekretarisnya bisa menyelesaikan ini. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya benar-benar kagum adalah sekretarisnya itu tidak kabur bahkan setelah semua tugas yang Sasuke berikan. Sasuke kembali menatap sekretarisnya, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di dekat Sakura. Wajah mereka berdekatan.

Sasuke mengakui wajah Sakura cukup cantik. _'Dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan?'_ Sasuke menatap ke dada Sakura _'Wajahnya seperti perempuan, tapi badannya...'_ Sasuke kemudian menyadari kalau Sakura masih tidak bergerak.

"Apa dia mati?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Sayangnya saya masih hidup." Sakura menjawab dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura tidak tidur.

"Kamu mengerjakan ini sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke. _"Kenapa suaranya dekat sekali?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Apa kelihatannya ada seseorang yang bisa melakukan ini selain saya?" Jawab Sakura masih dengan mata tertutup. Sasuke hanya diam, membuat Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat.

Di dalam drama, biasanya si cowok tersenyum saat si cewek membuka mata. Lalu si cewek akan berteriak, atau memerah, atau panik. Tapi disini, Sasuke tidak tersenyum, dan Sakura tidak berteriak, memerah, maupun panik. Malah dia menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

Bahkan saat Sakura membuka mata, Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu cuci muka dan perbaiki penampilanmu." Kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri. Sakura duduk dengan penampilan berantakan. Wig hitamnya mencuat kesana sini, bajunya kusut, dan wajah khas bangun tidur. Sasuke mengacak rambut hitam Sakura sambil mengatakan "Kerja bagus."

Sakura yang masih setengah tidur hanya merespon "Hm.." saja.

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa _sedikit_ khawatir karena Sakura berjalan seperti zombie. Dia pun mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, karena mengantuk dia masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki.

"Hoo... ternyata memang laki-laki." Kata Sasuke dari jauh. Sasuke pun kembali ke ruangannya.

Sementara Sakura, setelah mencuci muka dia menatap ke sekitarnya. Ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk.

" _Napa disini ada cowok?"_ Arwahnya belum kembali sepenuhnya, Sakura hanya diam menatap laki-laki di toilet itu. Saat laki-laki itu hendak menurunkan celananya Sakura langsung melesat keluar dari sana.

' _Wanjir, hampir aja gue kehilangan kesucian mata gue.'_

Sekembalinya Sakura ke meja kerjanya, dia masih merasa mengantuk. Melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Ia pun menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja dan tidur kembali.

Di dalam kantor, Sasuke mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya lebih cepat dari biasanya berkat Sakura. Jam 9.30 dia sudah selesai, biasanya butuh waktu sampai jam makan siang. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat harus mencari model perusahaan. Sebelumnya dia sudah membuat janji dengan sebuah agensi bernama SASA. Sasuke ingin mencari model dengan matanya sendiri. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya. Saat melewati sofa, dia melihat jas Sakura masih tergeletak disana.

"Kurasa dia kubawa saja." Sasuke mengambil jas itu dan pergi ke ruangan Sakura.

Saat sampai, Sasuke melihat Sakura tertidur di mejanya. Dia ragu membangunkan Sakura atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya dia melempar jas ke Sakura. Otomatis Sakura langsung terbangun.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia menarik Sakura agar berdiri. Sakura yang masih agak _linglung_ akhirnya berdiri. Sasuke membantu Sakura memakai jas nya. Kemudian menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Ke mobil." Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Di mobil, Sakura baru sadar sepenuhnya.

' _Dasar setan. Udah nyuruh gue kerja semaleman, tetep aja disuruh kerja. Sekarang gue malah diseret-seret.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mencari model perusahaan." Jawab Sasuke.

' _Terus ngapain gue ikut?!'_ Seolah membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke menjawab.

"Karena kamu sekretarisku." Sakura menatap Sasuke aneh. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela.

Mereka sampai di agensi yang dituju. Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Sakura juga ikut keluar dari mobil. Saat di pintu masuk, Sakura sempat terdiam.

" _Kayaknya gue kenal nih tempat."_

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura terdiam.

"Tidak, hanya merasa sesuatu." Mereka pun berjalan masuk. Sasuke yang sudah pernah bertemu direktur agensi itu melihat sang direktur, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Haruno-san!" Sakura menoleh, sang direktur juga menoleh. Tapi mata Sasuke tidak menuju ke arahnya.

" _Haruno?"_ Batin Sakura bingung. Begitu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, Sakura langsung panas dingin.

" _ANJIR, INI KAN AGENSI BAPAK GUE. PANTESAN KAYAK TAHU."_ Sang direktur yang bernama Haruno Kizashi itu pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke "Hoo... Uchiha-san! Anda datang rupanya." Kemudian direktur itu melihat Sakura. "Lah..."

Untungnya Sakura berjalan belakang Sasuke. Ia pun memberi kode ke ayahnya. Sakura melotot sambil menempelkan telunjuk nya ke mulut. Sasuke kebingungan dengan ekspresi pimpinan agensi itu. "Ada masalah, Haruno-san?"

"Hah? Ohh...Nggh... Gak ada apa-apa kok... hahaha" Kata Kizashi dengan canggung. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya, dia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang langsung berpura-pura sedang sibuk melihat-lihat.

"Ah iya, anda bisa ke ruangan saya duluan. Sebentar lagi saya akan menyusul. Maaf, Uchiha-san." Kata Kizashi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Oh, tidak apa. Dimana ruangannya?" Jawab Sasuke tenang. Kizashi memanggil seorang laki-laki "Tolong tunjukan ruanganku padanya" laki-laki itu sedikit membungkuk "Baik, Direktur. Lewat sini."

Sakura berbisik ke Sasuke."Direktur, saya mau ke kamar kecil sebentar." Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan. Setelah sasuke tidak terlihat, Kizashi menyeret Sakura ke tempat sepi. Dia menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ngapain kamu? _Cosplay?_ Uda gak laku jadi dokter?" Tanyanya sambil menahan senyum. Sakura pun menceritakan secara singkat.

"Astaga. Sejak kapan dokter harus segitunya buat ngobatin pasien?"

"Karena aku dokter luar biasa!" Kata Sakura sombong.

"Halah, luar biasa apanya. Paling juga gara-gara kamu dibayar banyak." Sakura diam. "Bwahahaha! Bener kan? Bagus deh kalo gitu, banyak-banyakin aja kerjaan kayak gini biar cepet kaya!" Kata Kizashi sambil tertawa. Sakura melotot ke ayahnya.

"Ehem, yaudah. Sana kamu balik duluan." Sakura pun pergi.

"Oh iya, Sasori tau gak ya? Biar aja lah..." Kizashi pun berjalan santai ke ruangannya sambil bersiul.

Setelah sedikit berbincang, Sasuke dan Sakura pun berkeliling agensi ditemani Kizashi untuk memilih model perusahaan. Sakura sedikit tegang, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Takut ada yang mengenalinya. Teringat perbincangan mereka tadi sudah membuat Sakura keringat dingin.

" _Omong-omong, Haruno-san. Apa anda punya hubungan dengan sekretaris saya? Nama belakang kalian sama." Tanya Sasuke_

 _Kizashi tersenyum lebar "Kurasa tidak. Aku punya seorang anak perempuan yang merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak punya anak laki-laki yang manis sepertinya." Sakura tidak tahu ingin menyumpal mulut atau menginjak kaki ayahnya. Akhirnya Sakura hanya tersenyum saja. Dia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak saat seorang laki-laki dibilang manis._

Mereka pun berjalan melewati beberapa model. Semua model wanita menatap Sasuke dengan terpana, tapi dia hanya berlalu dan mengabaikan mereka semua.

' _Katanya phobia cewek? Kok biasa aja? Mungkin sebenarnya dia cuma gak suka cewek? Berarti maho dong?'_ Batin Sakura menganalisis.

Mereka berjalan santai, sampai mata Sakura menatap rambut merah di ujung sana.

" _Mati gue. Napa itu orang ada disini. Kenapa harus sekarang?!"_ Ekspresi Sakura langsung berubah horor. Kizashi yang melihat itu mengikuti pandangan Sakura, dia melihat Sasori dan menyerigai.

"Sasori! Kesini!" Panggil Kizashi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sasori.

" _Bangsat, malah dipanggil"_ Sakura panik melihat Sasori mendekat. Ia hendak kabur, tapi terlambat. Sasori sudah sampai di depan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori. Kizashi memegang bahu Sasori dan menghadap Sasuke. "Kenalkan, ini anakku Sasori. Sasori ini Uchiha Sasuke dan sekretarisnya."

"Halo" Kata Sasori sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke, yang dibalas anggukannya. Saat mau menjabat tangan Sakura dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sa—" Sakura cepat-cepat menjabat tangan Sasori dengan erat. "SALAM KENAL JUGA!" Sasori hampir merintih kesakitan. Dia menoleh ke ayahnya, mendapati ayahnya tersenyum jahil, Sasori ikut tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga." Walaupun tidak mengerti situasi, Sasori paham kalau adiknya dalam posisi lucu. Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya. Sasori pun bergabung dengan mereka dalam _tour_ mencari model.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan di depan sambil melihat-lihat. Sementara tiga orang di belakangnya sibuk bisik-bisik, saling menginjak kaki, memaki, dan cekikikan. Sasori terus menggoda tampilan Sakura, didukung dengan ayahnya. Saat mereka sibuk, seorang model wanita mendekati Sasuke.

"Hai, Ganteng." Sapanya. Sasuke mengabaikannya dengan berjalan lebih cepat. Meninggalkan tiga orang dibelakangnya. Model itu tidak menyerah, ia mengikuti Sasuke.

"Namaku Karin. Kamu?" Sasuke tetap diam. Merasa diabaikan, model itu menarik lengan Sasuke "Hei!" panggilnya. Sasuke merasa mulutnya mulai kering. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung menyuruh dua orang lainnya diam.

Mendadak Sasuke merasa nafasnya semakin berat. "Lepas." Katanya.

"Beritahu dulu namamu~"

Sasuke mulai gemetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Lututnya terasa lemas, sampai dia jatuh berlutut ke lantai sambil menutup mulutnya karena mual. Karin yang kaget melihat hal itu malah semakin menyentuh Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke semakin panik.

"Hei, Kamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura yang tadi tertinggal langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Minggir!" Sakura langsung mendorong Karin pergi. Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke.

"Hei!" Karin yang tidak terima baru saja akan mendekati Sakura, namun ditahan oleh Sasori dan diseret pergi. Sasuke masih berlutut di lantai.

"Dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Kizashi Khawatir. Sakura memang cerita kalau Sasuke adalah pasiennya. Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa tentang penyakit Sasuke. Itu sebuah privasi.

Untungnya lorong sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sakura memberi ayahnya isyarat untuk pergi. Kizashipun mengangguk dan pergi.

"Direktur! Anda bisa dengar saya?!" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal, juga masih menutup mulutnya.

Sakura memegang kedua bahu Sasuke "Tenang... Tarik nafas...Tidak apa-apa...Semua baik-baik saja..." Kata Sakura menenangkan Sasuke. Sakura juga mengelus-ngelus tengkuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai tenang. Dia sudah tidak gemetar maupun mual. Tapi nafasnya masih terdengar berat, dan dia masih berlutut. Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke berdiri dibantu Sakura. Mereka menuju ke mobil.

Sakura merebut kunci mobil dari saku Sasuke. Sakura juga melonggarkan dasi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya melepas jasnya, kemudian membantu Sasuke berbaring di kursi belakang. Sasuke hanya menurut saja. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan jas sambil berbaring, masih ada sisa-sisa kepanikan di wajahnya. Sakura masuk ke kursi supir dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Baru kemudian Sakura bertanya.

"Anda mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kembali ke kantor." Jawab Sasuke dari balik jas. Sakura pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke kantor.

' _Sekarang gue tahu kalo si cebol ini bereaksi waktu disentuh cewek, malah dia bereaksi walaupun yang disentuh bajunya. Tapi dia gak ada masalah waktu ngeliat cewek.'_ Batin Sakura.

Saat lampu merah, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berbaring lewat spion.

"Tapi sebenernya dia tuh gay apa enggak ya?" Gumam Sakura tanpa didengar Sasuke.

Bersambung

A/N : Yeyy! Uda panjang kan? Lumayanlah. Banyak yang mau Author curhatin, tapi mendadak lupa :v Buat yang mau ngebayangin Kyuubi manusia, Author juga gak tau gimana. Yang jelas dia manis, tsundere, ganteng, dan berambut merah ke-oren2 an :v sisanya bayangin sendiri. Disini juga Author pake bahasa _sak karepku_ jadi... gitu deh. Susah kali mikirin sasusaku momentnya, cause Author gak pernah ngerasain :v Tapi entah kenapa, waktu nulis ikut nge-feel sendiri. And Author bukan spesialis humor. Kadang baca fic sendiri aja gak ketawa... jadi kalo humornya tidak sesuai selera kalian yah...gitulah. Silahkan merepiuw \\(-.-)/ omong-omong, fic lagi sepi yah?

Makasih buat yang uda ngerepiuw... khusus edisi panjang, Author lagi pengen balesin satu-satu.

Laifa : Makasih loh :3 padahal itu adegan lewat aja.

DaunIlalangKuning : Thank you :v love you too.

JennebiJane : Bacanya dieja satu-satu? :v Kasian... Kupersembahkan untukmu agar tak usah baca pelan-pelan lagi.

dewisetyawati411 : Astaga... Sungguh me-ngakak kan sekali review mu, Nak.

Jeyhwasukasasu23 : Waktu bikin sasusaku moment itu gimana gitu...Dan soal ringtone, ya ampun mendadak Author malu sendiri.

Asiyahfirdausi : Makasih cah :3

risnusaki : Iya beb :v sudah kupanjangkan.

hanazono yuri : hmm... Gimana ya... Anggap aja itu _my style_ lah...

Kenma Plisetsky : Yah, temen Author juga ngekritik rambut Sakura. Author baru inget kalo jidat si Sakura lebar, wkwkwk...

fujiwaraa : Entah kenapa itu yang terlintas di otak...


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Haruno Is A Girl? © Shinju Yoichi

 **Warning**

Mengandung bahasa campur aduk, cerita ini hanya karangan belaka. Kesamaan apapun adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Isi suka-suka, selewatnya di otak. Kadang kusendiri bingung maksudnya apa.

 **Chapter 5**

Setelah susah payah menuntun Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya, Sakura membantu Sasuke membaringkan diri di sofa tempat kemarin dia tertidur. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya karena kepanasan, belum lagi karena dia memakai wig. Jas milik Sasuke ia lipat, kemudian diletakkan di atas meja kerja bersama dasi yang sudah dilepas bosnya itu. Sasuke yang masih belum pulih sebelumnya membuat Sakura menawarkan diri membuat minum untuknya.

"Saya akan buatkan minum. Apa teh tidak masalah?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura pergi ke tempat para karyawan biasa membuat minuman. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya yang besar itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat sensasi mengerikan yang baru saja dia rasakan. Sasuke mendecih saat teringat model wanita itu mendekatinya, membuatnya ingin mengirim jampi-jampi agar dia terserang kesialan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura kembali dengan membawa sebuah gelas kertas yang mengeluarkan uap dengan sendok plastik di dalamnya.

"Silahkan." Kata Sakura sambil meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Sasuke beranjak bangun secara perlahan. Menatap gelas yang dia angkat secara hati-hati, dia mencium wangi aroma teh yang menenangkan. Sakura hanya diam berdiri melihat Sasuke mengambil teh yang baru saja dia buat.

"BLEH" Baru seteguk Sasuke menelan teh nya, dia sudah hampir memuntahkannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan teh ini?! Tidak kau masukkan gula?!" protes Sasuke. Sakura menatap datar.

"Kukira orang seperti direktur tidak suka manis?" kata Sakura sok polos. Sebenarnya dia tahu banyak tentang Sasuke dari cerita Itachi yang _brother-complex_ , termasuk Sasuke yang memiliki _sweet tooth._ Hanya saja ia sedang ingin balas dendam setelah mengerjainya kemarin-kemarin. Lagipula, keisengan bisa menyenangkan hati kan?

Perempetan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Memang dia menjaga _image_ nya dengan tidak menunjukkan kesukaannya pada makanan atau minuman manis, tapi mana mungkin dia yang pecinta manis tahan dengan teh pahit tanpa gula? Dia kira hanya kopi saja minuman pahit yang biasa diminum orang. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja dengan sedikit kasar. Sakura sedikit terkikik melihat perilaku Sasuke itu.

Melihat Sakura masih berdiri disitu, Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah dingin "Kenapa masih disitu?"

"Ah, iya." Sasuke pikir akan Sakura berjalan ke luar. Ternyata Sakura malah berjalan ke arahnya, ia pun duduk di sebelahnya yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Kenapa kamu duduk?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan santainya Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya "Bukannya tadi itu maksudnya disuruh duduk?"

" _Emang tadi ekspresi gue kayak orang nawarin duduk apa?!"_ Sasuke memilih mengabaikan Sakura. Lagipula ia yang sudah membantunya dari model setan merah berkacamata itu.

Saat Sasuke hanya diam menatap teh nya yang tidak bisa dia minum, tiba-tiba Sakura meletakkan dua _sachet_ gula di sebelah gelasnya. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura yang hanya merespon "Apa?" Sasuke melihat bolak-balik antar teh, gula, dan Sakura. Yang lama-lama membuat Sakura risih.

"Saya tidak tau ukuran gula anda, jadi saya bawa saja. Apa kurang?" Kata Sakura seolah memberi Sasuke jawaban.

Sasuke dengan perlahan meraih _sachet_ gula di depannya kemudian menuangkan keduanya ke dalam tehnya. Dia melirik Sakura untuk melihat apa sekretarisnya itu menyindir tentang gula yang digunakannya. Sakura hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap teh yang sedang diaduk Sasuke. Selesai mengaduk, Sasuke meminum teh nya dengan serius. Menikmati manisnya teh itu jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

 _BWAHAHAHAHA_

Sasuke tersedak tehnya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa mengerikan. Sakura dengan santai mengambil hpnya dari saku dan melihat pesan dari Itachi yang menanyakan kabar adiknya. Sakura pun membalas dengan melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatap Sakura horor.

" _Astaga, orang macam apa yang punya ringtone gitu? Emang gak serem kalo malem-malem bunyi?"_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan meminum tehnya sambil sesekali melirik Sakura di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk sms an.

"Hei" panggil Sasuke. Sakura masih tetap sibuk dengan hp. Sasuke yang kesal meletakkan gelas ke meja dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura "Hei, tuli..." Bisiknya, membuat Sakura reflek menutup telinganya karena geli.

"Apa?!" balasnya marah karena dibilang tuli. Sakura kembali memasukkan hpnya ke saku. Sasuke menatap Sakura diam sejenak, Sakura masih memandang sasuke marah. Posisi mereka masih bisa dibilang cukup dekat—walaupun tidak bersentuhan—berkat bisikan _sayang_ yang tadi diberikan Sasuke.

"Kamu... tidak tanya tentang kejadian tadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit ragu. Sakura menaikkan alis saat mendengarnya.

"Apa anda akan cerita kalau saya tanya?" Sasuke hanya diam "Saya rasa itu bukan kejadian yang bisa diceritakan semudah membuka baju." Kata Sakura sedikit bercanda.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar candaan Sakura, yang jelas membuat Sakura kaget.

" _Helo? Sasuke senyum? Apa gula yang gue bawa tadi ternyata racun yang bikin sakit jiwa?"_

"Memangnya semudah itu kamu membuka baju?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke dengan wajah datar membuat Sakura tegang.

"Jangan bilang...?" Melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tegang seolah dia menyuruhnya membuka baju membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku bercanda." Sakura menyipitkan matanya, masih sedikit tegang "Tidak lucu" katanya dengan ekspresi kesal, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

" _Baru nemu gue ada orang yang bercanda mukanya kayak telenan"_

"Hei..." Sakura hanya melirik saja "...Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke membuang ego nya demi berterima kasih, dia benar-benar tertolong tadi. Berkat Sakura, hal tadi tidak menjadi masalah besar. Biasanya orang akan panik dan justru membuat kehebohan yang membuat menjadi pusat perhatian, yang sangat dibenci Sasuke dan membuat phobia nya tambah parah. Dan... entahlah, mungkin karena teh tadi Sasuke merasa sangat diperhatikan?

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan melakukan hal yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Anda tidak demam?" tanya Sakura kurang ajar saat ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. Tangan Sakura ada di kedua telinga Sasuke untuk menariknya mendekat, rambut Sasuke dan wig hitam Sakura bertabrakan.

Sasuke mengeryit "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kesal. Hidung mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

"Biasanya orang bertingkah aneh saat demam dan mabuk." Jelas Sakura yang membuat Sasuke makin kesal.

Sasuke menghela napas. Entah kenapa dia mulai memaklumi tingkah sekretarisnya ini, mungkin Sasuke sudah menganggapnya alien. Saat Sasuke ingin menarik kepalanya, Tangan Sakura menahan dengan kuat agar posisi mereka tidak berubah.

" _Gila ni orang biar mukanya manis tenaganya kayak gorilla."_

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lembut dengan serius yang membuat Sasuke terkesiap. "Ya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang dan singkat sambil menyentuh kedua tangan yang ada di telinganya, membuat Sakura melonggarkan tenaganya. Sasuke menarik kepalanya menjauh, begitupun Sakura yang menarik tangannya. Mereka saling menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun sampai Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Kamu tahu... Aku menderita penyakit."

"Saya tahu itu sejak pertama bertemu. Kepribadian anda benar-benar buruk." Kata Sakura dengan maksud membuat suasana tidak terlalu serius.

"Yah, aku tahu. Maaf tentang itu." Entah karena Sasuke mulai percaya dengan Sakura, atau dia sedang dalam keadaan baper yang membuatnya bicara tanpa memikirkan ego nya. "Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud..." Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa "...Aku punya phobia perempuan"

" _Yah... gue dah tau dari awal"_ tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke mengakuinya sendiri

"Begitu?"

"Itu akan merepotkan kalau sampai bocor ke publik. Jadi kuharap setidaknya ada yang bisa membantuku saat kambuh." Jelas Sasuke. Dia sadar penyakitnya bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia atasi sendirian.

Sakura mendengus saat mendengar itu. "Tenang saja. Melindungi popularitas bos sudah termasuk pekerjaanku." Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya "Kalau begitu, saya kembali ke ruangan saya." Pamitnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat akan memegang gagang pintu, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hei!" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Sekali lagi terima kasih" Sakura tersenyum miring, lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Saat pintu tertutup, Sasuke kembali berbaring di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia teringat kejadian dahi-ke-dahi tadi tiba-tiba membuat jantung Sasuke sedikit berdetak. Mengingat wajah Sekretarisnya begitu dekat, dengan mata emerald jernih yang berada tepat di mata onyx nya yang gelap.

 _Sial, jangan sampe gue jadi 'cewek gak bisa cowok pun jadi'_

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam pulang kerja Sakura pamit ke Sasuke, ia pun kembali ke apartemennya. Saat tiba di rumahnya, Kyuubi sedang berjongkok di depan pintu.

"Yo!" sapanya. Sakura menendang Kyuubi agar menyingkir, yang membuat Kyuubi terguling. Dengan santai Sakura membuka kunci rumahnya tanpa memedulikan teriakan Kyuubi. Saat pintu terbuka, baru dia menoleh ke arah orang yang dia tendang itu "Oh, hai Kyuu... Sejak kapan disitu?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuubi melotot, dia mencengkram kerah Sakura dan menariknya ke atas. "Lu ada masalah sama gue?!" teriaknya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Kyuu... Gak usah sok deh, tinggi kita cuma beda dua senti. Gak ngaruh juga narik-narik kerah." Ucapan Sakura membuat Kyuubi makin marah. Melihat itu Sakura malah menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuubi. "Sudah jangan marah... Nanti cepet tua loh." Kata Sakura seolah gak sadar diri kalau dia yang bikin marah.

Seorang tetangga yang lewat memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jelas bagi orang luar ini situasi yang memicu pertengkaran saat seorang pemuda menarik kerah pemuda lainnya. Tapi kalau seorang pemuda menarik kerah perempuan?

"Sudah, ayo masuk." kata Sakura sambil balik menarik kerah Kyuubi dan menyeretnya ke dalam tanpa berperasaan.

Saat di dalam, Kyuubi duduk di lantai ruang tamu dengan wajah kesal. Sakura yang sedang menggantung jasnya melihat ekspresi Kyuubi dan menghela napas. Sakura melemparkan kaos kakinya ke sembarang arah dan membiarkan tas nya tergeletak di lantai. Saat duduk di sofa Sakura akhirnya bicara "Udah gak usah ngambek... Ntar gue beliin es krim kesukaan lo." Bujuk Sakura. Mendengar itu, Kyuubi mulai membalikkan badannya. Biasalah, anak kuliah harus hemat pengeluaran jadi gak bisa banyak jajan.

Kyuubi ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Gimana kerjaan lu? Gak ada apa-apa?" Sakura diam memikirkan sejenak, yang membuat Kyuubi curiga "Tuh kan! Lu ada apa-apa ya?!" tuduhnya.

"Hm... Gimana ya..." Sakura melakukan pose sok berpikir dengan mengelus dagunya, membuat Kyuubi penasaran."Kemaren gue gak pulang gara-gara dapet kerjaan dari Uchiha cebol." Kyuubi diam. Sakura berharap reaksi yang berlebihan tapi Kyuubi malah kecewa.

"Apaan tuh, gitu doang?" Kyuubi berbaring dengan kaki di atas paha Sakura, yang membuatnya dipelototi tapi dengan cueknya tidak memindahkan kakinya. "Sialan lu, gak kasian atau apa gitu kek..." Kyuubi malah bersiul mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sakura pun mencari-cari hal yang membuat Kyuubi bereaksi heboh.

"Dia ngajak gue nyari model perusahaan."

"Oh."

"Ternyata dia nyari model di agensi bapak gue."

"Yang bener?" Kyuubi menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Gue ketemu Sasori."

"Mampus lu." Katanya sambil mendengus.

Sakura mulai kesal, kenapa reaksi Kyuubi biasa aja? masa iya harus ngasih tahu Sasuke kambuh? Ah... tiba-tiba Sakura ingat...

"Gue nempelin jidat gue ke jidat Uchiha." Kata Sakura sambil menahan senyum.

"Oh..." Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "LU APA?!" teriaknya langsung bangkit terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Sakura tersenyum bangga melihat reaksi yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Oh... Lu tahu kan? Gak ada yang bisa nolak pesona seorang Haruno~" kata Sakura sombong. Kyuubi melongo.

"Oi, sarap! Pas lu kayak gitu kan lu jadi cowok!" kata-kata Kyuubi membuatnya sadar.

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Jangan bilang lu ngerubah dia jadi gay?!" Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Gak mungkin...lah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung

A/N : Hai hai (-.-)/ gimana adegan sasusaku nya? Author susah banget nambahin narasi, kadang begitu baca ulang baru sadar isinya percakapan semua... karena kekurangan _experience_ Author cuma bisa berimajinasi tentang adegan roman nya, tapi Author pingin bikin yang anti-mainstream :v silahkan mengkritik yang banyak untuk kemajuan Author, entah Author terima atau enggak :v

FYI humornya Author sering beda dari kebanyakan orang, lebih ke humor yang bikin senyum senyum sendiri daripada yang bikin ngakak (._.)

Makasih for reviewers \\(-.-)/

hayaaeeh, LavCheIte, JennebiJane, Miko1415, Jey Raven Blossom, Mikaella Nanachi, ceexia, Khoerun904, suket alang alang, JidatLebarnya Pantat Ayam, hanazono yuri, Bougenville, Haruno Bara0201, Kenma Plisetsky, hagane runa, sukijan :v


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Warning**

Mengandung bahasa campur aduk (yang berusaha kuperbaiki), cerita ini hanya karangan belaka. Kesamaan apapun adalah ketidaksengajaan. (meski author ragu ada kejadian seperti ini)

Isi suka-suka, selewatnya di otak (Hmm...). Kadang kusendiri bingung maksudnya apa (terbukti setelah Author baca ulang).

 **Alert!**

Karena sudah lama gak lanjut, author sendiri agak bingung sama ceritanya, jadi maafkan kalau ada yang tidak nyambung karena makin author baca ulang makin gak ngerti. Author juga ngerasa gaya bahasanya bakal _agak_ berubah. Because im embarrassed reading the previous chapter.

Author juga berusaha bikin kata 'dia' buat penunjuk cowok dan 'ia' buat penunjuk cewek. Karena bahasa indo gak punya 'she' dan 'he'

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sekarang sudah beberapa hari Sakura bekerja di kantor Sasuke. Namun tetap tidak ada kemajuan yang bagus. Keseharian Sakura hanya seputar menata dokumen, membuat janji, menuruti permintaan tidak jelas Sasuke, kembali menata dokumen, membuat janji, dan terus berusaha menuruti permintaan tidak jelas Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, ada sedikit kemajuan. Sejak insiden ' _Sasuke hampir pingsan dibilang tampan'_ , Uchiha bungsu itu jadi _sedikit_ lebih baik ke Sakura. Meski Sakura menganggap sedikit, tapi bagi Sasuke itu perubahan yang besar. Seperti menyapa saat bertemu di pagi hari, mengajak makan siang bersama saat luang, mengatakan 'kerja bagus' saat jam pulang kerja, dan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya merupakan hal biasa. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa, dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang, Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke nyaman terhadapnya.

Hari ini, Sakura berharap ia mendapat kemajuan yang bagus. Karena lama-lama ia mulai merasa berhenti menjadi psikiater dan berubah haluan menjadi sekretaris _crossgender._ Lagipula, Dia tidak bisa terlalu lama cuti dari pekerjaannya.

Baru saja Sakura duduk di meja kantornya sambil mengeluhkan panasnya cuaca dan kenapa hanya dia yang harus mendapat panas dua kali lipat karena memakai wig, telepon kantornya berbunyi.

"Halo? Dengan Haruno disini."

" _Cepat datang ke ruanganku."_ kata suara di seberang telepon sebelum menutupnya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Tepat sekali, siapa lagi kalau bukan _oh-uchiha-yang-sangat-menawan_.

Sakura pun hanya menghela napas dan berjalan masuk kearah ruangan Sasuke. Sesampainya di dalam, ia melihat bos nya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung bertanya. "Apa?" dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Apa begitu caramu bicara pada bos mu?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kalau bos ku menjengkelkan." Sakura menjawab dengan nada sarkastik karena dia mulai lelah dengan semua _pekerjaan_ yang bahkan harusnya bukan _pekerjaan_ nya ini.

Secara mengejutkan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tentu Sakura tidak melewatkan momen langka itu, tapi dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa karena tidak yakin kenapa bos nya tersenyum.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Aku ada janji bertemu di perusahaan temanku." Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah tempat dia menggantung jasnya, yang Sakura yakin dia lepas karena panas. Bahkan Uchiha yang agung pun tetap kepanasan di tengah cuaca ini meski memiliki AC terdingin sejagat raya.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan."

Sakura diam menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Sasuke, tapi dia malah memakai jasnya dan berjalan melewati Sakura menuju keluar ruangan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura masih berdiri diam.

"Cepat, dasar lamban." Katanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak mau pergi kalau bukan karena pekerjaan."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Itu bukan pekerjaan, tapi itu tugasmu."

Sakura membuat ekspresi 'hah?' sambil mengedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Sebagai sekretaris kamu harus terus di sampingku." Perkataannya malah membuat Sakura lebih tidak mengerti lagi.

"Maksudmu aku harus menemani di kehidupan pribadimu juga?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hanya kalau aku mengijinkan." Dengan nada angkuh, Sasuke menjawab sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Sakura.

Bukan dengan cara romantis seperti yang sering ada di drama-drama, karena tepatnya dia _menyeret_ Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sakura pun hanya pasrah, ia lelah menentang bos nya yang selain phobia ternyata juga memiliki masalah komunikasi dan kepedulian pada orang lain.

Saat sampai di depan mobil, Sakura sudah siap memasuki pintu pengemudi sebelum tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Aku yang menyetir." Sasuke pun langsung melesat masuk setelah mengatakan itu. Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju kursi penumpang di sebelah supir. Tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke melakukan itu karena melihatnya capek.

Di perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam menikmati AC mobil yang dingin menyejukkan sementara Sasuke fokus menyetir. Saat di lampu merah, Sasuke dengan sangat _tidak biasa_ memulai percakapan.

"Kamu tidak mau bertanya?" Tanyanya sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang memajukan wajahnya ke depan AC.

"Apa kamu mau menjawab?" ia bertanya balik. Sasuke hanya bergumam 'tentu saja' atau setidaknya itu yang Sakura dengar karena suara Sasuke hampir tidak terdengar.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" Sakura bertanya dengan datar. Hanya dalam beberapa hari, Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tidak peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan dilakukan saat _ketidakjelasan_ _mode_ milik Sasuke keluar.

"Perusahaan temanku."

"Kamu sudah bilang itu tadi. Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?"

"Bertemu temanku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pertemuan teman."

"Kenapa aku bahkan bertanya."gumam Sakura melirik Sasuke sinis. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dasbor mobil.

Saat lampu berubah kuning, Sasuke mendorong bahu Sakura kebelakang dan memaksanya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bahaya kalau kamu seperti itu saat berjalan." Katanya dengan suara kecil. Suara yang mengandung sedikit nada kepedulian. Sebelum akhirnya menginjak gas setelah lampu berubah hijau.

Sakura tidak menyadari betapa Sasuke memperlakukannya secara spesial hanya dalam beberapa hari.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di gedung yang tak kalah besar dari perusahaan Uchiha. Sakura melihat gedung itu dengan kagum. Eksteriornya yang rapi dan menyejukkan dengan banyak tanaman, jalan yang dilapisi bata bermotif entah apa, juga hal-hal lain membuatnya merasa pemilik gedung ini menyukai keindahan. Yang menurut Sakura sangat lain dengan Uchiha yang hanya mementingkan kemewahan.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk, kemudian keluar tanpa mematikan mesin. Meski heran, Sakura mengikutinya dan turun dari mobil.

"Parkir." Kata Sasuke pada laki-laki yang berjaga di depan pintu sambil menunjuk mobil dengan ibu jarinya. Orang tersebut membungkukkan badan dengan hormat dan bergegas masuk ke mobil. Mata Sakura mengikuti orang tersebut yang mulai menjalankan mobil ke area parkir.

Melihat Sakura diam Sasuke pun memanggil. "Hey," Sakura pun menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi ' _apa-apaan itu?'_ sambil menunjuk mobilnya yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Aku sudah sering kesini." Seolah hal itu menjawab segala pertanyaan Sakura. Sejak kapan sering berkunjung bisa membuatnya mendapat perlakuan raja seperti itu? Sakura sering mengunjungi Kyuubi tapi dia sering diperlakukan seperti angin atau pembantu.

" _Hey, apalagi yang kamu harapkan dari Uchiha? Bahkan mungkin mereka bisa membuat raja menjadi pembantu."_ Pikir Sakura secara absurd.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri lobi yang tidak kalah bagus dari halaman di luar. Berbagai pajangan terlihat di sekitar kantor seperti lukisan, patung, lampu kaca, dan sofa yang terlihat empuk sempat terlihat di mata Sakura.

Saat berjalan, terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke sering kesini karena setiap karyawan yang dijumpai membungkukkan badan dan memberikan salam singkat meski dia mengabaikan semuanya.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti di depan lift, yang membuat Sakura juga berhenti di belakangnya. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, mereka masuk dan Sasuke menekan tombol lantai paling atas.

Lantai paling atas bahkan lebih luar biasa lagi. Kalau lantai atas kantor Sasuke adalah meja sekretaris dan ruangan bos—meski jelas ruang bos milik Uchiha bukanlah ruangan biasa—, lantai ini punya ruang tamu terbaik yang pernah Sakura lihat. Dengan sofa yang melingkar mengelilingi meja kopi bundar, lukisan-lukisan indah, mesin pembuat berbagai minuman, bahkan kulkas berisi kue-kue yang menggiurkan. Perpaduan warna dinding dan lantainya yang menyegarkan, serta karpet yang antik juga menyempurnakan ruangan tersebut.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat pintu besar, dan kesitulah Sasuke berjalan. Di tengah kekagumannya Sakura pun penasaran dengan pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Hey, kantor siapa ini?" tanya Sakura tanpa berhenti melihat-lihat. Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Temanku." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura pun berhenti melihat-lihat dan menatap Sasuke tajam, "Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku bertanya."

Sasuke kembali melihat depan sambil menahan senyumannya. Menurutnya, reaksi si sekretaris ini sungguh lucu hingga membuat dia ingin terus mengerjainya.

Di depan pintu, Sasuke berhenti untuk mengetuk pintunya sebelum langsung membuka dan masuk kedalam tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Yo." Sapa Uchiha bungsu dengan datar.

"Tidak bisakah kamu setidaknya menungguku mengatakan 'masuk'?" jawab suara berat dari seberang ruangan dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab dengan datar dan berjalan ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di seberang ruangan tersebut. Aura yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang berkuasa disini. "Hey, Neji"

Sakura yang tidak tahu harus ikut melangkah lebih jauh atau menunggu di luar ruangan hanya terdiam di depan pintu masuk. Pria bernama Neji itu pun menyadari kehadirannya dan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Siapa si rambut hitam itu?" tanyanya.

"Sekretarisku."

Neji melihat Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam dan menyapa temannya itu. Sakura bergegas menghampiri mereka dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno Saku." Kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke kaget melihatnya, Begitu pula Neji. Tapi Neji tetap membalas ulurannya.

"Hyuuga Neji." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak kusangka sekretarismu akan mengulurkan tangan." Neji mengatakan itu tanpa maksud buruk sambil melihat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura kemudian menariknya hinggat terlepas dari Neji.

Sakura yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik pun berteriak. "Apa?!"

"Kamu seharusnya membungkuk, bukan berjabat tangan." Kata Sasuke dengan jengkel. Meski dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia sejengkel itu. Karena sekretarisnya tidak sopan? Atau karena Neji memegang tangan sekretarisnya?

" _Sadarkan dirimu. Dia hanya sekretaris dan dia laki-laki."_ Batin Sasuke.

Sakura ikut kesal karena nada kesal Sasuke. Ia pun melepas tangannya dari Sasuke dan pamit undur diri. Dia lebih memilih menunggu di ruang tamu yang bagus itu daripada disini melihat wajah Uchiha yang menyebalkan. Kalau bukan demi uang ia juga tidak mau mengurusi bocah kurang ajar itu.

Sebelum keluar, Sakura sempat memuji Neji tentang kantornya. Neji pun mempersilahkannya menggunakan ruang tamu senyaman mungkin tanpa perlu sungkan. Tentunya hal itu membuat Sakura senang karena dia sudah sangat ingin memakan kue-kue enak itu sambil duduk di sofa melingkar.

Setelah Sakura keluar, tinggalah Neji dan Sasuke di dalam ruangan. Neji menatap Sasuke heran, membuat Sasuke balas menatapnya.

"Apa?" katanya masih dengan sedikit nada jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu mempekerjakan sekretaris." Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dengusan, kemudian dengan santainya duduk di sofa yang ada dan disusul Neji duduk di seberangnya. Tapi kelanjutan perkataan Neji mengejutkannya. "Apalagi perempuan."

"Hah? Dia itu laki-laki." Jawab Sasuke. Neji kelihatan sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Laki-laki?"

"Kamu tidak lihat dia pakai celana?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

"Perempuan juga bisa pakai celana, kan." Sasuke mengerutkan alis mendengarnya. Bukannya tidak pernah terbesit dia mengira Haruno perempuan, tapi dia sudah pernah mengeceknya sendiri kalau Haruno memasuki toilet pria.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang dia perempuan?"

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi ' _Bukannya-sudah-jelas-?_ ', membuat Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Sekali lihat juga aku tahu kalau dia perempuan. Mataku tidak pernah salah." Katanya yakin.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menerima perkataanya pun lagi-lagi mendengus dan bergumam, _'Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya kau salah'_.

Tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mereka mulai berbincang tentang hal yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang biasa.

####

Setelah keluar Sakura benar-benar langsung melaksanakan keinginannya tanpa sungkan. Ia membuat teh hangat, mengambil beberapa potong kue, dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Sambil menikmati makanannya, ia mengingat-ingat dimana pernah mendengar nama Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya familiar..." gumamnya.

Di tengah pemikirannya, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia duga terjadi. Denting suara lift terdengar, membuat Sakura melihat ke arah lift. Dan ketika orang di dalamnya keluar, Ia merasa seolah _siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas kesialan_ sedang mencintainya dan memberinya hadiah. Ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan.

"Oh? Ada tamu?" suara riang seorang pria terdengar. Sakura langsung meletakkan kuenya.

Pria itu berambut kuning jabrik, memiliki bekas cakaran seperti kucing di wajahnya, dan sangat berisik. Bagaimana Sakura tahu kalau dia sangat berisik saat dia hanya mengucapkan tiga kata? Karena dia adalah Naruto, teman se-falkutas kedokterannya. Naruto mengambil spesialis anak, jadi ia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Siapa yang menyangka mereka akan bertemu disini?

Naruto mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Kaos putih dengan tulisan 'ichiraku'—baju dari toko ramen kesukaannya—yang diselimuti jaket jingga, serta celana training jingga yang satu set dengan jaketnya.

Sakura tidak ingin menjawab, jadi ia hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai bentuk sapaan. Ia harap Naruto tidak sadar siapa dia. Karena demi uang para Uchiha... Naruto adalah orang nomor satu yang Sakura kenal paling tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya.

Untungnya Naruto hanya membalas anggukannya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Neji. Disaat dia sudah melewatinya, Sakura menghela napas lega. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan di bahunya.

"Hey, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sial. Sakura pikir Naruto akan mengabaikannya. Aliran darahnya langsung mendingin saat tangan itu menyentuhnya.

Sakura berusaha mengatur suaranya seberat mungkin dan membuat ekspresi yang sangat datar. "Tidak."

Astaga, ia merasa suaranya hampir pecah.

Meski Sakura tidak melihat wajahnya, ia yakin Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah mengingat-ingat. Untungnya, Naruto yang memang tidak suka berpikir terlalu rumit hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan bergumam 'Begitu?' sambil meninggalkan Sakura. Kali ini, dia benar-benar pergi ke ruangan Neji.

Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Ia benar-benar mengira akan ketahuan. Ia harus bersyukur Naruto cukup bodoh untuk ditipu. Kalau sampai dia membeberkan penyamarannya, semua yang ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

Tapi, kenapa Naruto ada disini?

"Hyuuga Neji... Hyuuga... " Sakura terus bergumam, berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama familiar itu. Ketika tiba-tiba dering hp nya berbunyi dengan suara tawa yang menyeramkan, menandakan sms masuk.

' _Sakura-san, berapa lama lagi anda akan mengambil cuti? Waktu cuti seminggu anda hampir habis. Tolong kabari saya secepatnya agar bisa mengatur jadwal anda. Terima kasih. Hinata.'_

Sakura tidak lupa tentang cuti nya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu seberapa lama ia bisa terus mengurus Sasuke. Tidak seperti hanya si Uchiha pasien yang ia miliki ataupun penyakit si Uchiha bisa sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Karena kalau seperti itu, kakaknya tidak akan repot-repot mencari Sakura yang terkenal paling _unik_ diantara dokter jiwa lainnya.

"Tunggu...Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?" Sakura tiba-tiba mendapat jawaban atas kebingungannya. Ia pun langsung mencari Hinata di kontaknya dan menelpon.

Hinata menjawab hampir saat itu juga, Sakura langsung bertanya apa dia kenal dengan Hyuuga Neji. Hinata terdengar curiga saat ia bertanya, tapi tetap menjawab dan mengatakan Neji adalah sepupunya. Kemudian Sakura bertanya apa dia kenal dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata langsung menjadi gagap saat mendengar perkataan itu. Ia mengatakan Naruto adalah pacarnya.

Sakura terlalu syok untuk merespon. Naruto yang _itu_? Dengan Hinata yang _ini_? Mereka bisa berteman saja sudah sesuatu yang luar biasa, dan mereka justru pacaran?

Tapi itu tidak menjawab kenapa Naruto ada disini. Sakura pun menanyakan hubungan mereka. Hinata mengatakan Naruto sering berusaha mendekati sepupunya sejak sekolah dulu karena Neji tidak menerima Naruto sebagai pacar Hinata.

" _N-Naruto-kun juga dekat dengan seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, sejak dulu mereka bertiga terkenal karena sering bersama."_ Kata Hinata dengan sedikit tergagap saat menyebut nama Naruto.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto mengetahui identitasnya. Siapa sangka durian kuning itu berteman dengan _chiken butt._

Sakura berterima kasih dan menutup teleponnya. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan keluar dari sini tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sebelum dia meneriakan namanya dengan keras dan membuat Sasuke tahu ia perempuan. Belum lagi, ia harus menghindari Neji yang terlihat seperti mencurigainya dan mengetahui kalau dia _crossdress_ karena tatapan matanya memberitahu Sakura 'aku bisa melihat semuanya.'

Sakura menghela napas. Pusing dengan banyaknya hal yang harus ia pikirkan. Kenapa pula ia menerima pekerjaan merepotkan ini?

Ah, iya. Demi uang tentunya. Karena Sakura bercita-cita menjadi orang kaya.

"Mereka tidak akan keluar sekarang, kan?" gumamnya.

Sakura pun melanjutkan kuenya yang belum habis ia makan.

' _Makan dahulu, berpikir kemudian.'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N:

Hey yo, para reader. Author gak tahu ada yang masih nunggu cerita ini atau enggak, tapi buat kalian yang nunggu... love you the best :3

Author gak tahu juga kenapa tiba-tiba malas lanjut, setelah sekian lama hati pun tergelitik pingin nulis fic lagi. Tapi kalau Author nulis fic baru saat fic lama belum selesai itu kayak ada yang 'ganjel' gitu. Jadilah author berusaha menamatkan fic-fic nya.

Buat perubahan bahasa, mungkin ada yang lebih suka gaya sebelumnya. Tapi author lebih suka yang kayak gini. And like the quotes always heard, 'i am the one who's write, its your choice to read or not'

Buat para reviewer, maupun sider... semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian. Silahkan komen apapun karena komen kalian sangat dinantikan (._.)/

Salam,

Author Shin


End file.
